Emerald Angel and the Russet Wolf
by ShimmerinDenali
Summary: Renesmee loves Jacob, Jacob loves Renesemee but thinks its wrong, what will happen when he walks in on her? She shows him she how truly grown up she is. Started as one shot Lemon, turned into smutty love story, of coarse it still ends in lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

While it had been an instentanious realization for Renesmee around her 17th Birthday she was quite sure the feelings were deffinitly not resipricated by the object of her devotion, Jacob Black

**It started out as smutty goodness, until I found; I apparently am love starved and need to inject a sweet little understory about how very much Renesmee loved Jake and visa-versa. So enjoy, but obviously it all culminates in some Lemony lovin! Read and Review**

**Written while at work, in between my boss looking over my shoulder to see if im actually working….I wasn't ;)**

**Stephenie Meyers owns these characters, not me, Im just borrowing them and placing them in awkward situations**

While it had been an instantaneous realization for Renesmee right around her 17th Birthday she was quite sure the feelings were not reciprocated by the object of her devotion, Jacob Black. She may have been celebrating 17; however it was much closer to 10 in her accelerated life span, and her developing body didn't seem to sit well with an over protective supernatural family. Her mother, possibly sensing the shift in her daughters emotions had taken this opportunity to delicately explained imprinting to her. Mostly, it had been clarified in Renesmee's mind that while her big brother figure affectionately referred to as "Uncle Jakey" and she shared an intense and achingly close bond, he had no real choice in the matter.

She had begun to feel something new at that point, a sorrow, to make him endure his sentence of a life time, if not longer, of companionship with a dippy little girl such as herself seemed hardly fare. However, as she considerably matured in body and in mind so too had her love for him. It had blossomed into a new kind of love, a glowing burn in her stomach, while it was still a kind and caring love, it was now coated with desire. Through this desire she found hope, surely this could be some sort of compensation, although she was unsure how welcome the present would be. If he had to spend is life tethered to her by unknown forces the least she could do is chain her self with him.

To Renesmee, Jacob was no longer an uncle or a big brother, he was her future lover. Sure she still saw him in the same protective role, but now she longed to have those protective russet arms wrapped around her waist. Those fingers that had once wagged in her face as he sternly protested "No Nessie, you can't hunt alone its too dangerous," she imagined them exploring her body leaving trails of burning need behind them.

Shortly after Renesmee had come to this realization, literally seconds after, she felt Alice at her side. Alice pinched hard at her cheek and giggled "I knew it, I knew it! I could tell you would be the one to start that ball rolling, your father, always worried about that dog searching for any wanderings in his mutt mind, but I could tell you were the devil in an angel's body!"

Awkwardly Renesmee turned to face her aunt, she thought at first she might play it innocent, looking down she tried turning the full power of her chocolate eyes on the pixie who was now considerably shorter than her niece. "Not a chance I saw it all."

With a considerable sigh Renesmee relented "Ok, so what do I do about it?!" She almost screeched, the emotion of the situation was beginning to tear at her, the man she had loved for so long, she now lusted for as well.

"Sorry, I'm not here for that, you'll figure it out little girl I know you will, actually I quite certainly know you will" she said with another short bell like giggle. "If it makes you feel any more confident about your out come, I saw you wearing this, hope it fits!" her small hands dropped a pale pink bag at Renesmee's feet before darting through the door and out of the cabin.

But alas Jacob felt none the desire in return, she was sure of it. Recently on hunting trips accompanied by him she had let the animalistic lust take control, it felt some how right in this environment. This day on a whim she had deliberately ripped a dress she had worn for the occasion in strategic areas, exposing more of her milk toned flesh than she had ever before in his presence. With a large rip below her breast exposing their soft curves and a series of small ones around her waist and lower back, she looked positively ravished. She took deep breaths striding into the clearing where he was awaiting her return after a successful kill. With one last gulp of crisp air she stepped through the last bit of brush appearing in his full view. Jacob briefly caught her wide nervous eyes, and for a moment she thought his drifted over the curves of her breast, her nipples now fully erect and pressing at the silk fabric, before abruptly pointing his face to the sky and swiftly removing his jacket. With a sharp movement he thrust the jacket in her direction still keeping his eyes skyward.

"Not cold, thanks Jake" Renesmee proclaimed, in what she hoped was a tone casual enough to elude him of her thoughts, her needs.

"Didn't say you were Ness, cover yourself please. You might give a hunter or two the shock of their lives dressed like…like, th-that" Renesmee had circled around to face him, although unable to regain eye contact she thought maybe he would now be able to glimpse her through that excellent wolf peripheral he was always bragging about.

When he did not move holding the jacket stiffly at arms length she begrudgingly took it from him with an audible "humph." Deciding to make the most of the situation; she stretched her arms high above her head in order to place each one through a sleeve opening. Slowly she felt the sheer dress shifting on her body riding up at her curving hips, exposing more flesh. Turning her back to him a breeze caressed her from below and she was certain the lower half of her panties along with the curved bottom of her butt cheeks were now visible to him, that is if he chose to even look at the display.

With his large jacket now enveloping her slight body she turned to glare at him, hoping he would at last look her in the eye at last. When she turned she was baffled to see he had slipped away, her perfect sight caught a glimpse of him now bounding up a far hill back towards his home. Sighing she felt even more childish and stupid, what she thought had been the ultimate display of her all too ready body, had gone utterly unnoticed by its intended audience.

Renesmee started back towards her small cottage house. She would be alone for the next month or so while her parents celebrated their 10 year anniversary on her grandmother's remote island. Not completely alone, her aunts and uncles lived only miles from the house, and Jacob was on strict instructions to check in on her whenever he could. After today however Renesmee was quite sure it would be a while before he poked in again.

Swiftly she arrived at the house, scurrying to her room to sulk over the day's events. Plopping down on her bed she thrust a pillow over her head hoping to suffocate all idiotic thought from her head. Alas what good are fainted suicide attempts when you are virtually invincible? Rolling over she focused her eyes across the room where Alice's pale pink bag still lay unopened. "A whole lot of accuracy Alice has lately," she thought as she picked up the bag riffling through its contents. Unwrapping the scented tissue paper revealed a pair of emerald green panties, laced ruffles covered virtually every inch. In another roll of the tissue paper she found a matching emerald bra made of the same lace though much more practical, there were no ruffles adorning it.

Renesmee quickly tore off what remained of the silk dress and stepped into the panties, she then clasped the bra around her moderate chest and stepped in front if the full length mirror next to her door. She had to give it to Alice, while the undergarments may never see the romance they were intended for, they certainly did wonders for her. The green color bounced off her skin making for a stark contrast that drew the eyes directly to them, and the areas they concealed. The ruffled panties accentuated curves even Renesmee didn't know she had leading her to realize how much of a woman she had truly become.

Stroking her hands over the milk white flesh of her body it was hard to think anyone wouldn't want this, especially if it was practically thrown at them. She needed a release, with thoughts of the large russet man she so longed for circling her head she felt intoxicated. Falling onto her bed her dark curls fanning across the pillow her hand began to snake towards the ruffled fabric.

oooo

Jacob walked to the house tonight; he had halted his sprint about a mile out and took the opportunity to slow his thoughts, with Edward no where near Forks he was free to let his mind go. His feelings for Nessie had increased tenfold in the weeks leading up to her birthday, and today he had almost let them get the better of him. That sweet girl, unaware of her effect on him had practically served her body on a platter for him to devour. It had taken all his power to run the other way and not act on his desire; strip her of her silk sheath and ravish her in the clearing. He had almost let the night go by with out checking in on her until his emotions won out. He was telling himself that he had promised her parents a nightly check in, but if he was being honest now he knew that the tether he constantly felt pulling in her direction had tightened and wrenched him to his feet tonight.

Stepping up to the cottage he realized all the lights were out except for the dim glow of a light left on in her room. If she was still awake he would apologize, he would explain his actions today and try his hardest not to scare her. A creepy best friend who can't control thoughts of ripping of your clothes would be hard to reason, but maybe Nessie would appreciate the honesty at the least.

Coming to her door he saw it was cracked open, he could hear her breathing, the fast flutter of her heart. She was awake, he was sure of it; he would actually have to go through with the explanation. Admittedly he had never meant to, the awkward conversation wasn't something he looked forward too. Quietly he peered through the cracked door; his mouth fell open as he took in the scene illuminated by a soft glowing light. There splayed out on her bed with an angels crown of dark curls framing her face was his Nessie, clad only in thin emerald lace, a color that did wonders for her already astonishing body. Her brow was furrowed while her hand was hidden beneath the ruffles of her panties working at a feverish pace.

He new it was wrong to sit there watching her pleasure herself, but tearing himself away this time was not an option. To stay silently on the other side of the door was trying enough.

Then he heard it, escaping from her lips a low breathless moan "Jac-ob"

Had he heard that correctly? Had she seen him? Swiftly he stepped away from the crack, no, there was no way she had spotted him and then he heard it again "Jacob!" clearer this time. He looked through the door once more at the emerald angel on the bed, eyes tightly shut, she was fantasizing about him! His name was escaping through her perfect lips! With that his heart leapt, and his already stiff member gave a painful twitch. This was too much for the tightly wound wolf, he broke through the door and was on the girl before she could look up in astonishment.

His lips now firmly pressed to hers, her eyes were wide with surprise. Surely she had lost her mind, had this fantasy come to life? As his body pressed closer to hers the realization came in the heat radiating off his large muscular body. The mixture of heat on her naturally chilled skin brought a wave of pleasure she could never have imagined.

Suddenly he removed his lips from hers and placed them next to her ear, releasing a low growl. With one arm wrapped around her back pressing her to his bare chest he took the other and ran it down her stomach, leaving the trail of burning flesh she had so longed for. Slowly the hand reached the top of her panties and dove in, replacing her hard working hand with his own. At first he mealy cupped her mound at first before realizing she was dripping wet.

"God Ness, your soaked, is this really for me, are you wet thinking of me?" with this her wetness began to run down her legs, coating his hand and threatening to stain his pants. He had asked the question some what skeptical, but more so searching for her reply, he needed to hear her say it.

"Yesss, its all for you, always for you my Jac-ugggh," unable to finish her sentence as Jacob trailed his thumb up her slit resting at her tight bundle of nerves. Slowly he began to run circles around it, while her lips sought to embrace him in another kiss he pulled back wanting to watch her beautiful face. At first her head merely lulled back, her brow still furrowed she pursed her lips as she felt him enter one then two fingers into her opening slowly massaging the inner walls. Gradually his pace increased until he was working her with out remorse, teasing at her clit, fucking her with his fingers. Her eyes snapped open wide with desire, as she felt the mounting of

her release, she was going to cum all over his hands. Looking down at her he knew there was one thing he wanted to hear.

"Say my name Nessie, scream it, tell me I'm the one making you cum for me," she nodded but was barely able to mouth his name "say it!"

"JACOB!!" She screeched it as the massive orgasm slammed down on her, the vice like grip of her walls closing around his fingers as she convulsed.

Coming down from the pleasure she smiled, noticing his fingers still lingered inside her. Slowly she looked up at him only to see the sorrow, and remorse painted across his face. "Nessie, I'm…I'm, I didn't mean to…sorry." Not knowing how to express her happiness more thoroughly than the silly grin that now stretched across her face she paused. He slowly pulled his hand away, but before leaving her completely she grabbed the large palm in her two small ones and brought it to her mouth. Sticking out her tongue she curled it around each finger, licking the remains of her pleasure from each digit.

"Fuck, Nessss…" She left two fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean she made sure to keep a lust filled gaze on her lover, she wasn't going to let him leave her, not now. With out his noticing her hands had crept to the waist band of his pants, unbuttoning the first button. She then released the fingers from her mouth and with a swift movement Jacob found himself flat on his back, the sneaky little half leech had bested him. Flipping him on to the floor with her legs, her still wet opening was now straddling his stomach her lace panties some how lost in the scramble. He let out a long groan.

"Oh Jake! Sorry, did I hurt you?!" she announced with a sly giggle.

"Har Har, now what are we going to do about this?" He asked genuinely, gesturing to the bulge threatening to burst as it was still confined by his jeans. Quickly she scooted down his body, he thought at first to continue his undressing, until he realized her wet slit was now teasing him, humping the bulge and further soaking his jeans as she continued to giggle.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her under each arm, lifting her from her perch above his cock and flipping her in yet another swift motion, slamming her hard on the floor he hovered above her for a moment before pressing his lips below her ear lobe, "Ohh Nessie, did I hurt you?" he fainted mimicking her words.

Her breathing was fast and heavy now. For a moment he feared he had in fact hurt her in some way before he heard her speak again, this time her words ragged with lust "Get inside me Jacob Black, I am not whole with out you." At this he could not remove his pants fast enough, finally freeing his cock it sprang loose and rested at her entrance. Looking into her large brown eyes for reassurance that this is what she wanted, he felt her hand drift down to the base of his thick member. She could feel ever vain in it tense as she trailed her cool fingers along it, drawing him into her.

He closed his eyes, pumping slowly at first, before hearing her gasp and fold her body into his resting her head at his shoulder. Again afraid he had her, the slight woman in his arms, he cradled her as he sat back on his knees, her body still impailed on his cock. He hesitated before thrusting into her again, then without warning she screamed.

"Harder! Pleeease Jacob Faster!" And with that she opened her mouth and bit the shoulder she had been resting on sending a cool mixture of pleasure and pain through his body. His thrusts became harder now; wanting to genuinely please her he began to feel his release build inside him. This was everything to him, to make love to his soul mate, to know how deeply she needed him in return.

"God Ness you're so tight, you're gonna make…" But he trailed off as she bit him once again and he groaned with pleasure. Creeping a hand down to her opening he felt for her clit, now enlarged with desire. Her walls began to contract as she through her head back dipping away from him, pressing her breast into him.

"Pleeease, Jacob," was all she could whisper from between her lips.

"What Ness? Tell me…"

"Please."

"You have to say it, say it for me."

"Please Jacob make me cum"

"Anything for you" and with that he thrust with more vigor, still teasing at her clit with his thumb. Her walls clamped down around him and he too began to cum, this time calling out her name in what could only be described as a howl.

The two crumpled onto the floor, his large heated body covering hers, but she did not mind, he could suffocate her for all she cared, she could take it.


	2. Chapter 2: Chill in Heat

Renesmee had woken several times through out the night, often with a genuine shock coursing through her body

**So a lot more love in this one, a little more depravity, a lot more lemons**

**I was so surprised by genuine approving responses, shocking to think anyone reads what I put so much time into writing. Again this was written while at work so you can imagine how hard my job is.....Read/Review**

**Stephanie meyers owns these characters, I'm just playing with them.**

Renesmee had woken several times through out the night, often with a genuine shock coursing through her body. Her breathing heavy with worry, she would glance at the very real god-like man lying utterly sound asleep next to her, his head buried in _her_pillows, it hardly seemed real. Other times she would wake in anguish, letting hot tears roll from her cheeks finding she was angry with herself, letting hours slip away from her for pointless sleep. Time seemed better spent studying his large muscles closely, tracing out their deep curves with the very tips of her fingers, memorizing what might soon disappear from her altogether. She had no idea what dawn would bring; was this the start of the rest of her eternity? She certainly thought so; having found her perfect match in a life long best friend. Or would Jacob awake disgusted at what had transpired the night before, having momentarily lapsed in his judgment? This result would be crushing to a mature but still so fragile and young Renesmee.

This time she had awoken to the morning light breaking through her large glass windows, a deep orange color it began to blanket Jacobs bare and exposed back. With this she made the choice to physically hold on to what seemed to be slipping all too fast through her fingers. Silently she began to climb his sprawling body like a large oak tree resting at the widest part of his back. Checking to be sure he was still deeply unconscious, she hooked both arms under each of his shoulders hugging him close, she rested her still bare chest on his back pressing her nipples into his warmed skin. She then folded the rest of her slight body into him fastening her legs around the very base of his rib cage; he really was one huge man. Lastly with a breathy sigh she rested her cheek at the crook of his neck, letting her curls cascade over his sleeping face. He could wear her as a human back pack the way she had intertwined herself around his massive form. For a moment, she thought how maybe it seemed possible for his warmth to melt her cool skin, dissolving the two lovers into one being. Slowly her breathing began to mimic his as she drifted once again.

This time Jacobs eyes were fluttering open at the display of bright morning light entering through the bedroom windows. Instantly he recognized her deep copper toned curls, twirled around his inky black mess and the realization of the events of the night before began to seep into his still groggy thoughts. He had meant to take in a heavy breath, weighing it with all the complex decisions splayed out before him on this new day, when he found it labored with not only his thoughts. He realized the small beauty was asleep, clutching to his back. His still bare member gave a small twitch as he additionally realized she was nude from the night before, feeling her cool bare nipples pressing erect into his back.

Last nights events, how to reconcile them? To say it had been a poor decision would be an understatement. To say it was something he had wanted since this perfect soul mate of his had reached her woman hood, would be denying himself, denying his soul. While still deep in thought, the angel, still clutching to his back, let out a low sigh. This alone could have thrown Jacob toppling of the edge of the chasm he faced, when deep within her throat growled escaped following the sigh forming his name.

"Jac-ob," of the many things she had inherited from her mother, he knew this was one of them; talking in her sleep. How was he to make rational adult decisions when she said his name, dripping with want, like this?

In one smooth motion he had flipped, now lying on his back he had barely rustled the beautiful girl, still gripping him tightly, as if he might slip away. Her head now buried in his throat he inhaled the scent of her, wafting from the crown of her head. The smell only burned at him slightly, like a cool breeze hitting the nostrils, bringing with it the wonderfully fresh scents of spring water and wild jasmine.

He took her chin in his hand and lifted it slightly, crooning his neck to kiss her budding lips; it was time to awake the sleeping beauty.

With a start Renesmee jumped a foot from her resting point, she had been dreaming of Jake kissing her, and like the night before a dream come to life had knocked her usual composure of kilter. She was sitting fully upright now, her feet folded under her as she rested back on her knees, she began to study his face convincing herself he was still very real, and still very in her bed. It took only seconds, and a bemused look on Jacob's face, before she realized she was straddling the lower half of his torso stark naked. She followed Jake's eyes to her slit finally noticing she was practically pointing it towards him.

"Oh gawd." She peeped, before rolling herself to the right taking her comforter with her, completely abandoning Jacob, nude on her bed, as she fell with a loud crash to the floor. Quickly she wrapped the blanket tightly around her body and with a quiver of embarrassment she tucked her head inside. She could hear him laughing in hysterics on the other side of her self made down cocoon, before peering a wondering chocolate eye between its folds. He was staring down at her, a wide grin on his face.

"What forgot I was here? Or expected me to have left by now?" Letting the comforter fall to her shoulders she could feel her hair was a bird's nest of lopsided curls as she tentatively shook her head. His smile faded as he realized the shock had been genuine, she expected him to leave her.

"Geez Ness, who do you think I am? Like Id leave the most beautiful woman in the world curled up and naked all alone, after a night of…well last night." His confidence wavered upon trying to categorize, what exactly had last night been for her? Just fun and games, or more?

"The _most_ beautiful…?" she questioned, wanting to hear him say it again, it brought a much needed grin to her blushing face.

"Yup, and especially one who moans my name in her sleep," he chuckled, and her blush began to return "…and when she's awake" her body turned crimson with this realization, but Jacob simply grinned at the memory as he extended a hand towards her on the floor.

Sheepishly she took it, but was not ready for him to use his full force, easily scooping her up and repositioning her to her previous straddled perch.

"Now, where were we?" With this he reached his lanky arms towards her face, cupping each cheek in his large hands and coaxing her towards his own. The kiss was passionate, as if both were trying to reconfirm that the spark from last night remained lit in each other.

With a smile she slowly leaned away from him, letting the comforter fall from her body exposing herself to his leering eyes. She bent to rest on her knees feeling the light tickle of his erect head brushing her from behind at her seated cheeks.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" he bellowed, her eyes widened with a start, she thought at first she may have injured him, she was admittedly very strong for a petite woman, and still so new at this intimacy thing. Following his bulging eyes she realized with dread and embarrassment what he had found on her nude form. Quickly she slapped her palm over her left hip, but her efforts were futile as Jacob easily peeled her hand away, forgetting her strength was nothing to him.

"My God Nessie, how do they even get a tattoo through vampire skin?!" She rolled her eyes and looked away, not wanting to look at him directly as hot tears of anger began to well up beneath her lids.

"_Half_vampire Jake" ignoring her, he looked more closely at the small figure placed at the joint of her hip bone; had she not been shaven bare he might have missed it. The color was the same reddish brown as the light sprinkle of freckles he had discovered when studying her bare backside. The figure was small but unmistakable, a pea sized shadow of a russet colored wolf.

"Stupid Ness, real dumb, I should tell your…"

"Tell who? My parents, hmm? Or maybe my aunts and uncles? Either way be sure to tell them how you found it _I was ogling Nessie's bare snatch when, guess what I found_?!"

She couldn't help it, the embarrassment was too much, she had snapped at him. The marking was done on a whim but she had to admit she loved the tattoo ever since, feeling it brought her closer to the object of her infatuation, an object she had once thought unobtainable. Certainly she had never thought he would be in a position to view it.

Seeing the fresh tears he had made fall from her eyes he brought his hand up to her now glistening cheek. Turning her head to face him she pouted her lips.

"It just makes you more of a stalker than I thought," her body vibrated on top of his as his chest heaved in a warm chuckle, her mouth open in mock shock as she lightly smacked his bare chest. Grabbing her hand he roughly pulled it above his head forcing her whole body towards him, pressing her bare chest to his, until her lips were inches from his, twisting his neck he took her in another passionate embrace letting his warm tongue glide along her smooth cool lips begging for entrance. She eagerly parted her lips, unable to resist anything he asked of her.

Soon his hands began to explore her body as it writhed in pleasure atop his own, settling at her modest breasts. In his large hands they seemed embarrassingly small to her, but to him they were magnificent. He pressed her nipple to his palm and felt as the nub began to pucker erect and press against him, with a sense of triumph he felt his way to the other and forced it to do the same. Fascinated by this experiment he tested her further; teasing the pallid skin lightly as she squirmed in pleasure against his body. Taking her firm puckered nipple in his fingers he pinched her, soft at first then hard, still analyzing her reactions to his touch. With the more aggressive pinch she gave a moan and he was suddenly aware of her arousal.

"Nnnnnoo…" She moaned softly into his mouth.

"Hmm, I can't say I believe you Ness I can smell you from here," and it was true the rough needing of her flesh had sent a wave of wicked pleasure through her, betraying her words her body was responding in ecstasy as her arousal began to leak from between her legs.

With little hesitation, Jacob grabbed the back of her knees forcing her to inch up his body until her soft naked her mound was resting above his lips. Taking a moment he studied her tattoo just inches from his face now, finally he gently kissed it. This gorgeous woman was his; she had taken the opportunity to brand herself with his mark. Her breaths were ragged now, lust washing over her alert body, his hands trailed fresh waves of burning need over her stomach settling at her hips. Digging his fingers into the pillowy flesh of her cheeks, he lowered her onto face as he began to lick and nip at her already engorged clit. Wrapping his lips around her nub then trailing his tongue down until it was darting at her entrance. With each teasing touch Renesmee's legs shook and wobbled in pleasure, with out warning she let hunger envelop her body as her hips involuntarily bucked and began to ride his tongue.

Begrudgingly she pulled herself from his mouth sliding down his body, she needed something inside her. Sensing her need Jacob stopped her before she was able to reach her goal, not wanting it to be over so soon. With an equally confused and pouting face she began to open her mouth, to beg if she had to. "Oh-ughhnnn" she moans as his snaking hand had pushed its self inside her. His massive hands will suffice as he slipped two digits inside her she threw her head back and began to thrash against them.

"That's it Ness fuck my hand, use me to make you cum." Feeling a welcomed blanket of depravity envelop her body Renesmee rocked against him fucking herself with his fingers until she began to spasm, her juices now coating his hand. She moaned in rapture before falling back at his side, feel the wet slip of saturation between her legs.

A fresh smile curled at her lips, a wicked little idea had entered her mind. Climbing to straddle his member once more Jacob nodded, this was what he was aching for, his cock almost painfully hard. Pointing her slit to rest just above the head she looked down at him, wide eyed and grinning. Confused at first, Jacob then began to feel it, her wet cum was dripping slowly, trickling, down his shaft.

"Torture Ness? Oh – Gawd, just fuck me already." He tried in vain to force her hips down on his cock, but in his weakened and deeply aroused state he could not budge her strong thighs. She giggled at her triumph.

His eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head he decided to counter her move, darting his hand to her opening he found her clit and began to pinch at it "Ugghhh" she was the one who was weak now lulling her head back in bliss as his thumb shot currents of pleasure through her body.

Taking his momentary opportunity Jacob flipped the two lovers over the bed, finding their familiar spot on Renesmee's bedroom floor. Smirking with his success he buried himself in her with one long deep thrust. Her back arched in pleasure and her legs wrapped around his waist, as he continued to grip her between his thumb rendering her utterly incoherent.

"Jacob I – I need you" she found, even at this point of ecstasy she was unable to be fully naked to him, unable to form the real words she longed to tell him.

"Not as much as I need you," She chose to silence her self grabbing at his shoulders and clamping down with her jaw.

"Fuck Ness!" He loved it, her love bites bringing together the unique mixture of their bodies, fire and ice, coursing pleasure and pain through his aching body. Soon he was feeling his release coming closer, a coil in his loin tightened threatening to spring loose.

"Cum all over me Jacob Black" His eyes widened at her corruption, a sexual demon lay dormant inside his angels body. Pulling out he began to release, coating her pink vaginal lips with his cum, noticing with joy her brow was creased in her own blissful release. But as his coil became unraveled he felt another pull to replace it, the tether that had so securely tied him decisively to this woman wrenched at his stomach. A new release was bubbling within him moistening his tongue, begging to be spoken.

"I love you Nessie." The words spewed from his mouth, but he had never been more sure of anything in the world. He fell atop her as she clutched his body, shaking with sobs of pleasure.

**Renesmee candles coming soon - spring water and wild jasmine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Forest in Fire

It was unbearably hard to get his wits about him and act as the responsible man he knew he should be, currently he wrestled with thoughts of ravishing his angel several more times before the day was over.

**So sorry this one took me a while as I got kinda burnt out but I think I kinda love it most of all now.**

**Like my apartment I don't own these charactors, Im renting**

It was unbearably hard to get his wits about him and act as the responsible man he knew he should be, currently he wrestled with thoughts of ravishing his angel several more times before the day was over. He knew she would not put up a fight to this proposal, or perhaps she would he thought, a smirk forming across his already contented face. While this woman, who some how through the grace of higher beings had chosen to give herself to him repeatedly, was his angel he couldn't help but be taken a back by her devilish and often deviant sexual behavior. Had she really begged for him to release all over her, the mere act of which had sent her careening off her own thrilling edge?

With another heavy intake of breath he resolved himself to clear his head of these kinds of thoughts. Well, at least for the next day or so while he reflected on what was becoming of his life. He thought it all out laying down the steps he would need to take to make this right. Telling her family and eventually her parents upon their return, he winced at this, that part would definitely leave some bruises. He still had a smooth scar over his left ribcage as a reminder, where the blonde one had jammed a fork into him during Renesmee's birthday dinner. Edward had discovered a stray thought in his brain about the color of Ness's panties, and cleverly clued in the most unhinged of her guardians to do his dirty work.

With that painful memory replacing his lust filled ones Jacob felt some how clearer. He must make his intentions, noble as he knew they were, clear to her family before taking this further. She had been upset at this revelation of his, dawning an irresistible pout. However, he knew it was wrong what they were doing. While he knew it wasn't misguided to be with her, she was his soul mate, certainly it was wrong to not consult her family first and try to make an honest woman of her. Had he already done much damage? He couldn't quite reconcile the feeling that perhaps he had taken advantage of her.

He had sent Nessie to change before they would go for a quick hunt; he wanted to get her fed, as she seemed more than happy to neglect everyday tasks instead begging him to lie in bed with her for days. How had he, Jacob Black, become the responsible one in a relationship? He could hear her soft foot steps entering the cottage living room behind him and he almost groaned before seeing her. Her foot falls were light, too light. He could hear the bounce in her steps, she had a joy in her movement and he knew what brought her joy, tormenting him. Looking up he Glanced at her quickly once before looking at her again with astonished eyes, she was not dressed to hunt rather she seemed hardly dressed at all.

Clinging to her body was an emerald sheath dress, made of smooth and shiny silk, no real shape or seams to the garment, it simple hung from her shoulders and ended above her thigh allowing her curves mixed with the silk to create its own shape. It seemed to ripple over her body's curves, tightening and relaxing over each one as she moved swiftly towards his spot on the arm of the couch. Pressing her body close to his she took the opportunity to place a light kiss on his forehead, which usually towered above her. He noticed immediately that no bra was in place to secure her breasts, her aroused nipples pressed through the fabric and lightly brushed at his own skin as she kissed him.

"You are _trying_ to kill me Ness?"

"Hmm?" Was her only response to his inquiry as she peeled her self away and started towards the door "I'm just ready to go hunt."

He quickly grabbed at her wrist swinging her back to his chest, he let his arms fall as her ran his fingers over the soft silk. "_This_" he stated while lightly tugging at the material "Is not for hunting."

She shrugged as she pulled away with an innocent smile curving at her lips. "Jacob please get your mind from the gutter, I'm famished, shall we?" With this Renesmee opened the cottage door and bounded towards the forest. Jacob emitted a low moan that to anyone else may have sounded close to a dogs whimper, and swiftly followed the temptress through the door.

After a mile or so he was easily bounding at her side as they made their way further into the forest. Food sources had been scarce lately for Renesmee and her kind as the larger animals were migrating north. A new strip mall had gone up in the Olympic peninsula, nothing too big but the resulting construction and encroachment on the greenery had thrown the ecosystem off balance. This meant a longer trek for even their fast moving bodies as they rushed further and further up rocky hill sides and over small bodies of water.

Jacob strode several steps before realizing Nessie was no longer at his side. A sudden ache in his stomach, he whipped his head around, yet he was still unable to see her anywhere in the immediate area. Panic growing in his stomach his eyes darted at an inhuman pace from tree to tree, with no sight of his partner. The silence at this depth of the forest was almost defining. Suddenly a crack came from above his head and along with her small giggle he was able to spot her just a few feet above him resting on a branch.

"I thought maybe we could see something from up here, no?" She said with a smile in her voice, but Jacob was unable to respond. As she lifted herself up to a standing position on the branch he realized he was able to see clearly up her small shirt dress from his position directly below her. Now exposed to his greedy view was her completely bare and exposed sex, how had he not realized, not _smelled_ she wasn't wearing panties.

She smiled again to her self as she repositioned her legs spreading them further and going in for the kill. "Jake? Can you help me down from here? I'm afraid of falling." Still reeling from the shock she had given him he was more taken aback by his own reaction. He had always been tied inexplicably to Renesmee but the mere thought of his now lover not being next to him had sent a shudder of pain down his spine. He was quite sure that physical harm would come to him if she wondered any further, his mental and physical health firmly tied to her every movements. Seeing her high in the trees he thought how delicate she was, like the paper thin leaves she was now framed in she might blow away, taking all of him with her.

"Ness, you can balance on a tooth pick I think you can, um manage," he choked in a quivering voice never moving his eyes from his wicked view. No he thought, he had brought her to hunt not to take her in the middle of a forest, _he_ was abstaining. At least for now he could not touch her, he had made a promise to himself he would confess their relationship to her parents and family before they went much further with this.

She had made her way to the lowest branch just above his shoulders, "Please? I just don't want to rip my nice dress, help me Jake." He sighed, he could never refuse her much of anything, and it was a nice dress. Carefully he reached one hand up to take hers, and then another as she sat on the branch shimmying towards him. With a sharp intake of breath he realized his palm now rested on her bare cheeks as he helped her down, she quickly shifted to where his fingers were brushing at her core. He heard a small moan escape her lips as the beginnings of her aroused juices leaked to his fingers.

With a sudden and very loud thud Renesmee found her self lying flat on the ground, looking around she saw Jacob leaned against a far tree already having darted miles from her.

"I'm, sorry Ness!" He called across in her direction, slipping down on the oak to where he was sitting on the forest ground, beating the back of his head on the bark.

"I just can't, I can't be near you I guess. I'm an evil guy, with evil guy thoughts." He was moping now staring at the ground, how could he be so depraved? He could barely control himself near her.

Renesmee felt terrible at first, she had gone too far, maybe she should start listening more closely to her family and their lectures on how maturity comes with age. She seemingly possessed neither age nor much in the way of maturity, after this scene. Once he spoke however the devilish grin returned to her mouth, if he was simply wrestling with his needs she could certainly help him make that decision. She began to circle him, like predator zoning in on its prey, tentatively she approached him.

"Ness." H stopped her, "I don't think you even want to be near me right now." He said, his words were dripping with evident chagrin.

"Cant I just sit by you for a bit?" She knew it seemed innocent enough.

"I-I guess, sure its fine," he conceited with a sigh "I just think we have to learn, to control this, control 'us' at least until we break it to you family…" she had crept to his side, leaning delicately on the same oak tree he had finally ceased banging his head against. He steadied his breathing, letting his body loosen from it's tightly wound anxiety. With each intake he calmed a bit, his lanky legs sprawled out before him, he tentatively relaxed them into a v shape.

Renesmee saw her opening at this, like a true predator she had bided her time, lulling him into a false sense of security before pouncing. Before he was able to protest she quickly crawled into the negative space left by his long legs.

"Nesssss" He groaned at her bodies close proximity to his own "I'm not sure this is the greatest idea, in fact I'm pretty sure it's the opposite of what I was just saying," though, he hardly pushed her away, curious and excited at what might be going through her mind.

"Hmm?" She made the innocent sound as she furthered his torture artfully arching her back. Even sitting the two were a contradiction in size the delicate curls at the crown of her head barely brushing under his chin. A graceful arch in her body now, she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers wondered to his side finally finding his hands and intertwining them with her own.

Barely brushing his neck with her mouth she could feel his breath coming ragged now, she had to show him this was what he wanted. Guiding his hands in her own she lightly grazed her silk covered hips, as their hands continued up her hem was caught and inched upward, exposing her bare sex. He truly gasped at this, feeling his now stiff member pushing at her back she continue the torment grinding her soft hips back into his hard on.

Giving him little reprieve her hands continued to lead his, resting at her breasts. Arching further into his hands, he could feel her puckered nipples straining against the fabric. How had he thought just hours earlier _he_ might be the one taking advantage of this deviant girl? Despite himself he let his thumbs flick at her hardened nubs causing a moan to escape her lips, her breath cool against his neck. Feeling a wave of confidence mixed with desire, her hands briefly left his, reaching towards the hem of her dress she and bringing it just above her breasts, exposing herself completely.

He was completely ruined at this, unraveling his tightly wrapped apprehension, he had so fervently been protecting. He quickly gathered her hands back into his own, cupping them in his own, realizing they were practically twice her size. Not wanting to break the contact he guided her hand over her smooth and milky stomach, a short breath emitted from her lips as she realized where he was guiding her.

The tips of their entangled fingers finally reaching her sex, he realized she was drenched with desire. With little pity for the temptress now, he let his fingers drive into her folds. Pressing his palm along with her own hard against her clit, she let out a gasp. "You asked for it," he reminded her, whispering low into her ear.

Grinding at her desire with one hand he let the other wander towards her small exposed breasts. Each one stood at attention puckering as she flushed with the pleasure he was causing her with is other feverishly working hand. Dipping his head he took her nipple in his mouth, biting and wetting it as he let the cool forest breeze torture her further. With this she struggled for breath.

"I would be gentler," he considered "but I have to say I think you deserve this" he asserted.

She was bucking her hips now, forcing his stationary hand in and out of her dripping core. "Besides I do believe you're enjoying this am I right?" She could only gasp in acknowledgment. "Ness I asked you a question, tell me you enjoy this."

"I enjoy fucking myself with your fingers," she relented to him, unsure when the tables had turned in this little game of hers.

He buried his head in her neck kissing softly at her wet skin. He could feel her body tensing as she neared her orgasm. Brushing her hand away from his resting at her sex, he knew he wanted the satisfaction of being the one who made her cum. With almost malicious intent he brought his fingers out of her before pinching at her clit. This was it, her naked and exposed body arched away from his own as she screamed for him.

Falling back she rested against his broad chest panting heavily. Jacob nuzzled into her shoulder as he watched cool droplets of sweat making a trail from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

Her body still exposed she snaked a hand between them cupping his stiffness with her nimble fingers. "See now, I just had to _show_ you what you wanted," She said as she roughly squeezed the bulge. Craning her head so that her eyes met his, both smiled looking deeply into each other. The forest was still defining in its silence, the only thing cutting its thickness were the pants escaping from the lovers lips.

Suddenly there was a crack and rustling of trees near by, there eyes ripped from one another they searched the surrounding brush until they saw it. Six sets of smoldering eyes staring aghast at the exposed couple.

**I think I might be more inclined to write more chapters for this story if maybe I had another one going as well, so please if you have any interesting ideas or paring what have you PM me, Im up for lemony suggestions for a new story**


	4. Thank You: Nominated

Hi All,

Sorry to make one of my most hated FanFic faux pa; the dreaded "Update....Not an update....Please vote for me!"

Anyhow, I've never been nominated for anything....i think in my life! and to top it off you the readers nominated my story, this story, and i couldn't be happier.

This fanfic thing gives you an indescribable sense of love, want, stardom, you really feel like a real author with every Favorite Author add, Favorite Story Add, or even as the little graph shoots up up up with ever reader.

I'm rambeling but I did truly want to say thanks to you all, and if you have the time, and truly love this story as much as you all keep telling me (your cries for updates do not fall on def ears my people!) then please take the time to vote if you can:

Please go to /

Or further info can be found in Gustariana's profile .net/u/1370097/Gustariana

Also a big "HI!" to any of my JJB board crowd, I always wonder if you ladies read my fic, i guess i'll know now ;)


End file.
